Microwave radiation is used in many different applications, such as radar, communications, information processing and other industrial uses. Applications that require microwave radiation at a particular location or radiated in a particular way or to a particular location often use waveguides to guide the microwave radiation. Microwave waveguides come in a variety of standard sizes. To build different microwave devices, multiple waveguide components are connected together. To create high quality microwave devices, the connections between different waveguide components require precise alignment of the waveguides to reduce loss and avoid affecting the mode of the guided microwave radiation.